10 Things I Dislike About Fanfiction: Death Note
by daynebahday
Summary: I voice my opinions. I read/love anime. This is my writings, and possibly crack-ish take on Death Note fanfiction reviewing. Simple summary, not so simple story type thing?  I don't need to tell you to R&R? T for language ish. Hiatus For Personal Reasons.
1. Shinigami x Pairings

My opinions are MY opinions, so don't be offended if I happen to offend you. Okay, reader person? My opinions probably don't make sense though. So, possible fail in the making! :P

Disclaimer: Death Note is not mine. Heck, I wish it was.

_**10 things I hate about Fanfiction: Death Note**_

Number 10:

"Mikoto! Can you go run out quick and buy some tea? You know how angsty your father gets when he doesn't have his tea. "

"Sure Mom." A 16 year old girl got up, grabbed her purse, grabbed money and walked out the door, humming a happy song.

Mikoto, was a very pretty girl. She was quite unique for a Japanese born native. Mikoto had chocolate colored straight brown hair. But what really stood out were her eyes. Her eyes were blue, with little specks of green here and there. Her life was interesting, boys fawning over her exotic features. Her grandmother was half European. Her already hectic life enhanced when she saw a little black note book on the street. Her life changed for the worst and best at the exact moment she picked it up.

Mikoto bought tea. Well, she didn't know exactly which one, so she picked at random. She purchased her tea bags and skipped down the street, unaware that someone was following didn't know what had happened. She was suddenly forced into an alley at gunpoint, which was odd to her. She never thought it would happen to her, she saw it on the news though. All the time.

"Ryuk!" Mikoto stared up at the sky, silently praying for her Shinigami to come and get her out of this mess. But, honestly, she didn't know what to expect. It was either die or miraculously somehow escape. By this moment, she had lost all hope that she had any chance to escape. His gun, reflected in her widely cerulean, partially hazel eyes. Tea bags wouldn't help her now.

"Silence! Just give me your money! Little bitch!" The girl's attacker's eyes gleamed with a mischievous, dangerous glint. His words came out slurred, and the girl was so confused. It was only 9 PM. "Why was a drunk there at 9 PM and not midnight?" She frantically thought.

"I don't have any!" True. She had spent it all on her food grocery shopping. She closed her eyes, desperately not knowing what to do, or think.

The mugger aimed it at her head. Suddenly, the girl saw her saving grace! Her shinigami, came flying down and whispered in her ear. "Make him touch the death note."

Mikoto nodded obediently, and ripped a page piece out from her notebook.

"What you doin'? Don't fuck with me!" Her mugger's eyes grew larger, emanating his confused nature.

Mikoto wrote something. "Just a few last words." She handed it to him. At the moment her attacker let his guard down and proceeded to read the mysterious piece of paper, Ryuk snatched the Death Note from Mikoto's hands and wrote something.

"Haha. You're dead… What note is this?" The mugger made a squinted face, then gazed up on top of the building next to him. What the fuck is that thing? Shit!" He begins shooting at Ryuk, but the bullets go right through him.

The possible future murderer dude then clutched his chest. He collapsed on the floor, began shaking violently, moving his limbs all around uncontrollably. A few seconds later, his body stilled. Mikoto let out a relieved breath. "Thank you, Ryuk." She exhaled deeply.

"… It's alright, Mikoto. You're not hurt, right?" "No, I'm fine," Mikoto replied as Ryuk handed the Death Note back to her. She began cautiously, yet swiftly walking home.

"I'm back with the tea!" Mikoto yelled once she got in. "Lovely, dear. No problems at all, right?" "No, mom. Everything was fine." Mikoto ran upstairs to her room, and flopped into bed, exhausted for some reason.

The next day, Mikoto couldn't help but smirk at her possible murder's death being broadcasted on the news. Ryuk cackled behind her, honestly, enjoying this human's boring use of the Death Note. Heck, she barely used it. He thought of what Yagami Light did a while back. That was sick. He abused it. But for now, Ryuk was just happy to be with Mikoto for once. For once, he was truly happy.

~That ending was so cliché and it sucked, in my opinion. I voiced it. :D I had to put a Light reference if I was using Ryuk for the story! :P And yes, this story was mine. .

_# 10: Shingami x pairings. Seriously, folks? These fanfictions, I don't even PLAN or THINK about reading. I ook at summary, and MOVE ON. But I know they are out there, even though I didn't see a lot to observe. Okay, let's have a little Death Note lesson, shall we? It was proven in Death Note that if a Shinigami falls in love with a human, the Shinigami turns into to [magical fairy? x)] dust, or sand, or gravel. Thus, dies! Well, you get what I mean. Such a case is with Misa Amane and Gelus. I don't know about you, but I like reading anime stories, that make sense about the anime. You get me? What I'm saying? Good. :) _

**Review. Fans? Flames? Contructive crictism? Lay it on me! :x Just don't be a ghost reader. They mean, in my opinion. They make authors sad. DON'T MAKE ME FEEL SAD. 'kayss, man? XO**

Xoxo, ShadowNinjaAiko-chan .


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2! Wow. Let's go, Death Note fed-up fans!**_

_**Disclaimer: ShadowNinjaAiko-chan x Owning Death Note = NEVER.**_

_

* * *

_

**1****0 Things I hate About Fanfiction: Death Note**

**Number 9:**

To change the tone a little bit, I'm not going to write a purposely horrible story to prove my point. I might possibly scream and burst into tears. This will take the form as an essay/outline of a sort. Just an experiment to find other ways to get my voice out there.

_**Declarative Against Original Characters (OC) **_

_**By: ShadowNinjaAiko-chan**_

What is an OC? An original character, dreamed up by an author. It is usually a manifestation of the author itself, or what the author wants to be like. It is a common trap for characters not of the mind of the original creator of the anime. The OC's end up too perfect, too weirdly awesome.

There are many types of OC's out there. Some are a carbon copy of the love interest, some are the direct opposite, some are Mary-Sues. Nonetheless, they are all annoying in their own way. Do all of us a favor. Just either make a GOOD OC or don't make one at all and spare us the trouble/eye sore. Leave your anime fantasies for your dreams or friends that somehow deal with you.

**I. Carbon Copy**

Some people think that a carbon copy of the opposite sex is perfect for someone's love. Wrong, in my opinion. It would be possibly boring in real life, and definitely boring in a story to read. Yes, it seems that they're perfect: made for each other. Which is a great story for those romantics out there. But I personally, cannot condone this. Yawn. Usually, these stories end up sucking. Where is the fun? The drama? It's like dating yourself, made into another body. Some people may like this, but I do not. Seriously, stop with the carbon copies of the anime characters! Must I say more? You can interpret what I mean by now, right?

**II. Complete Opposite**

You hear that old line: Opposites Attract. Which apparently, makes every story with that background good, right? HELL NO. There are many factors to make a story good. Good plot, faithful readers, no OOC-ness, clearly reflects the genre, clear speaking, proper spelling/grammar, etc. The list goes on. Let's see. Insert a lead character, the main love interest. Insert an OC who randomly meets said lead character, they end up hating each other because of huge differences in personality, and boom. A few chapters later, love slowly starts to bloom. And the problem with this is that it's so CLICHÉ. This plot has been overused so many times, it's aggravating.

**III. Mary-Sues**

Mary-Sues. They come in different shapes, sizes and forms. Sometimes it's the amazingly well-rounded girl. The poor abused girl who meets a boy who changes her life. Basically, it's an overused personality of a character. Overused. Annoying. Right? No one wants to read that, and it's exceptionally hard to not make your OC one. You don't want your OC to be a complete geek, a fail. So you try to make him/her amazing, sometimes without realizing you made a dressed up monster. Stop. If you constantly get bashed for your Mary-Sue, don't blame the flamers. They may have a point. Check your writing, and fix it. If not, don't throw your OC out. If he/she is important, make them stay there. It's already tainted, and finish the story. Then, you may dispose of your OC. Never dispose a reader favorite if you have an OC. They like it? Keep it.

Summary: OC's can make or break a story. Use them wisely.

OC's- "Use them, don't abuse them!" Not mine, taken from a youtuber.

**I felt this was shorter. Hm, it definitely was. Well, love me, hate me, flame me, take your pick. Constructive Criticism?  
**

**Just don't be a ghost reader. Even if you're anonymous, review. Ghost readers rub me the wrong way, you know who you are.**

**Xoxo, **

**ShadowNinjaAiko-chan**


End file.
